Cat That Caught The Robin
by AngelWithAStory
Summary: He could the feel Stray's heat through the thick, flexible material of his costume. "I have managed to get away all these times. I'm starting to think you're letting me get away."
1. Rooftop Meetings

"Stay where you are!" Robin commanded, jumping up onto the roof in pursuit. The figure was crouched on the edge, poised to jump. They paused and stepped away, a smirk clear on their face.

"So bossy and we've only just met." They said, placing their clawed gloves on their hips and tilting their head to the side.

"We've met before." Robin stated irritably. The person in front of him was a criminal – a thief, more accurately – and Robin was yet to put him behind bars with all the other criminals he tracked down.

"We have? Let me think," The person said, tapping their finger to their lips. "Hang on, do we have English together?" They asked, the smirk clearly coming through their voice.

"Highly doubtful." Robin snapped.

"Oh well, can't blame a boy for trying." They shrugged.

"I can blame you for stealing." Robin said, taking a few steps towards him. "And I can put you behind bars as well." His tone was cold and unforgiving but the other boy just smirked wider. He let Robin walk right up to him and just lifted his chin slightly.

"Kinky." He said. Robin tensed, using every ounce of willpower he possessed to not react. "But I'm afraid small spaces just don't agree with me, so I think I'll just be on my way." The boy said, sounding almost torn that he had to leave. He turned and began walking away but Robin grabbed his wrist before he could.

The boy looked at the hand around his wrist and back up at the boy, amusement sprawled all over his face.

"I really didn't have you pegged as that kinda guy." He said, moving back into Robin's personal space. "And I don't know if I liked it or not. I'm leaning more towards 'yes'."

"You have committed a crime, and you must be handed over to the police, Stray." Robin said, his voice void of all tell-tale emotions.

"Why? Your brand of justice inadequate?" Stray pressed his side against Robin. He could the feel Stray's heat through the thick, flexible material of his costume. "I _have_ managed to get away all these times. I'm starting to think you're letting me get away."

Robin didn't have an answer for that. He just had to keep him distracted until the authorities got here. Stray's costume was a black body suit with a silver zip going from one shoulder to just below the navel. He had amber goggles covering his eyes and small cat ears protruding amongst bright red hair.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The boy teased. His gaze flickered to Robin's lips and back up meet his gaze. Robin couldn't fight down the tiniest hint of pink along his cheeks. He wrapped his arm around Stray's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Robin pressed his lips to Stray's, feeling Stray's free hand slid up and rake through his hair.

The sound of a police siren floated through the air and the smile on the boy's face faltered slightly.

"Sneaky." Stray said, detaching himself from Robin's embrace. He quickly pecked Robin's lips again, knowing not to linger. "One for luck." He said, suddenly sprinting to the edge of the roof and jumping off. Robin didn't hear a grapple, but less than ten seconds later, he sound of a motorcycle roar split the otherwise silent air.


	2. In The Cat's Cradle

"Hey, Kitten." Selina greeted. She was sat on the couch, flicking through a magazine, watching Colin slip through the window. "You're early."

"I ran into Robin and had to make a quick getaway." Colin said, taking his goggles and cat ears off.

"What happened this time?" Selina asked, handing him a hot drink, which he took and sat gingerly on the couch beside her.

"Same as every other time." Colin said, taking a drink.

"Something different happened this time," Selina said, watching Colin curiously. "I can see it in your blush."

"Nothing happened." Colin murmured, turning a deeper shade of red. He took a drink to hide his embarrassment.

"Aww, Kitten." Selina said, laughing gently. She pulled Colin into a hug and rubbed his back. "Fine, have your secrets about you and Robin. What happens in costume stays in costume." She said.

"_Thanks_." Colin murmured into Selina's shoulder.

"Come on, it's late and you have school tomorrow." Selina prompted, gently pushing Colin's shoulder.

"Okay, night mum." Colin said, putting his mug back on the table.

"Night Kitten." Selina said, picking the mug back up and pouring the left over liquid down the sink.


	3. At Sunrise Everything is Luminous

"Wake up Colin, you'll be late." Selina said softly, shaking his shoulder. Colin turned over, pulling the pillow over his head.

"_Five more minutes_." Colin mumbled. Selina smiled and pulled the covers off him.

"No five more minutes." She said. She edged her fingers in Colin's armpit and instantly the boy started laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Colin batted her hand away, sitting up on his mattress.

"Then get dressed and have some breakfast before we have to leave." Selina half-ordered, standing up and leaving the room.

Colin quickly got dressed and fixed his hair in the bathroom. He shovelled down his breakfast and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" Selia asked, holding out a wad of pages.

"Yes," Colin said, taking the sheets from her and stuffing them in his bag. "My essay for English. Thanks."

"What would you do without me?" Selina teased, ruffling his hair.

"Still be in an orphanage." Colin replied. Selina smiled and gave him a hug. After what happened with Hush, Selina didn't hear about Colin and Scarecrow for a few weeks. As soon as she found out, Selina knew that she wanted to adopt him.

Her start in life hadn't been the best and after learning all about Colin's (who had an arguably _worse_ start) sparked some maternal instinct in her which she thought had diminished completely.

(And having someone to hold and have hold you back made losing Bruce a bit easier.)

"We'd better be going." Selina said, grabbing her car keys. "Am I picking you up after school?" She asked, locking the apartment door behind her.

"I'm going over to Damian's so we can work on our joint history project." Colin said.

"Okay, just text me when you want to be picked up." Selina said, getting into the car and putting the key in. Colin slid into the seat next to her and stuffed his backpack by his feet. "What's your history project on?" She asked.

"Anything that happened in the 20th century." Colin replied, watching the tall apartment buildings go by the car. "We're doing about the underground crime in the 1920's."

"Oh I bet you two will love working on that together." Selina said, "All the gangs and speakeasies. Always reminded me of Gotham."

"I know. But they had cooler clothes back then." Colin said, a small smile on his face. Selina turned the radio on and the two listened to the morning news.

Selina pulled up outside the school and Colin hopped out, swinging his bag onto his back.

"Remember to send me a text if you need me." Selina said.

"I know mum, I'll see you later." Colin said, shutting the car door.

"I'll see you later Kitten. Oh look, there's Damian." Selina nodded over Colin's shoulder. She gave Colin a small wave and drove off. Colin turned around and walked up to Damian, who was leaning against a tree waiting for him.

"Hey," Colin greeted, smiling at his best friend. Damian nodded in response, looking partly pissed off and partly thoughtful. "What's wrong?"

"You're later than usual." Damian replied, his face quickly going blank.

"I overslept." Colin said, feeling a little bit defensive for some reason. Behind them, the first bell rang. "Come on, we've got English first." He said, walking alongside Damian to their first lesson.


	4. A Taken Opportunity

"What time does Selina require you to be home?" Damian asked, walking through the front door to Wayne Manor.

"She just said to send her a text." Colin replied.

"Hey, Colin." Dick said, walking past them. "You two hanging out?" He asked.

"We have a presentation to complete on gangs in the nineteen-twenties." Damian corrected.

"Okay. Have fun." Dick said, ruffling Damian's hair and ignoring the growling sound he made.

"Let's go, Colin." Damian said, practically dragging Colin along to his room.

"So what area should we start working on first?" Colin said, swinging his bag off his shoulder.

"Colin?" Damian said.

"Yeah." Colin looked up at him and blinked when he saw Damian's expression.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course. What's wrong, Damian?" Colin asked. Damian sat on the edge of his bed and Colin joined him.

"When you are around me, I feel strange. And I can't help but think about you." Damian said, looking him in the eye. "I can barely concentrate in lessons we share."

"Dami," Colin said, resting his hand on Damian's knee reassuringly. "I like you too." He said, meeting Damian's eye. Colin pecked Damian's lips quickly before he could change his mind. (If life as Stray had taught him anything it was to never waste an opportunity).

Damian looked at him, quickly processing what had happened and surged forwards, kissing Colin. He slid his hands around Colin's neck, playing with strands of his hair.

Colin tensed. This was happening. Damian was kissing him back. His heart was racing in his chest.

He relaxed slightly and kissed back, sliding his arms around Damian's waist.

Damian broke away, resting his forehead on Colin's.

"I think we should take a break from homework." Colin said, smiling at Damian, who returned the smile happily. He slid his hands down Colin's chest, letting them rest on his stomach.

"I think so too." Damian said, resuming the kiss. Colin retracted his arms and wound them around Damian's neck, pulling him closer. Damian shifted on his knees, pushing Colin back onto the mattress gently.

The mattress creaked slightly under their weight. A small groan escaped Damian which sent a shiver down Colin's spine. He smiled slightly as he felt Damian's weight on him and could taste his lips on his and felt their hearts beat loudly in their chests.


	5. Blood is Thicker Than Water

"Master Colin, your brother is here to take you home." Alfred said, standing in the doorway to Damian's room. Colin looked up at him, standing up off the chair. He grabbed his bag and looked back at the door, to see the empty doorway.

Damian walked with him to the front door, discussing their project the whole time. In the end, they only got a very little amount done on their homework. Other activities (which had absolutely nothing to do with the small love bite that was beginning to form along Colin's neckline) had stolen the time from them.

Tim was standing beside the front door, chatting idly with Dick about university.

"My classes are going really well." Tim said. "I'm glad I took a gap year to sort out everything that happened. It really helped."

"I'm glad to hear you're doing okay, Tim." Dick said, resting his hand on Tim's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Dick." Tim replied, seeing Colin descend the stairs. "Hey Colin." He said, smiling at his adopted brother.

"Hey Tim," Colin said. "I thought mum was going to pick me up in an hour." He admitted, looking at his brother curiously. Damian hung back deliberately, having learnt years before that openly insulting and/or threatening to kill or injure Colin's older brother did not end well.

"I've got a long weekend and I thought we could hang out for a while." Tim said.

"Sure!" Colin agreed eagerly. "I'll see you tomorrow Damian. We can do some more research in the library." He said, following Tim out the door.

"We will need to work on my laptop together to piece the project together." Damian said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should tell my mum I'll be here tomorrow as well." Colin said, turning around to look at Damian.

"I thought you were working on your project this whole time." Dick said, looking at Damian curiously.

"It is a very detailed project." Damian replied stoically, his face perfectly blank. Colin smirked and turned around, speeding up to walk beside Tim.

"What's that smirk for?" Tim asked, smiling at the faint blush on Colin's cheeks and the edge of a small bruise peeping out from under his shirt collar.

"Nothing." Colin said quickly, avoiding Tim's eye.

"Sure." Tim said, jostling Colin's shoulder playfully. "I'd cover up that hickie before mum sees if I were you. God knows what she'll say when she sees it." Colin's hand instinctively covered the area where the mark in question was, blushing harder.

"Did she ever catch you with one?" Colin said, hoping to catch his brother out.

"Mum never had the chance. Alfred taught me how to cover bruises with make up." Tim replied easily, betraying no secrets. "I'll teach you when we get home." He said, reaching the motorcycle he'd arrived on.

"Thanks Tim." Colin said, taking the spare helmet and fitting it over his head.

Ten minutes later, they were sat in a hole-in-the-wall diner, looking over the menus.

"How's everything at school?" Tim asked, putting the menu back down on the table.

"It's going really well. I'm starting to get consistent B's in pretty much everything." Colin said, looking at his brother.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked, standing at the table. They quickly ordered and gave the waitress their menus.

"How's university?" Colin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"A lot better than it was." Tim admitted. "I'm glad I can still ask Babs for help on the writing side of the course. I can do the practical stuff easily, it's just writing all down which annoys me."

"But it's okay? You're okay, right?" Colin asked. Tim's expression softened and he smiled at the red head.

"Of course. It's just a bit stressful. I'm totally okay, Col." Tim reassured him. Colin nodded and watched as the waitress placed their food on the table.

"What about you're out of school activities?" Tim asked, tucking in. There was a tone in his voice which Colin caught onto instantly.

"It's going okay." Colin said, taking a bite. He kept his voice relaxed and loose.

"What about your special skill? Have you given it your grand début yet?" Tim asked, glancing at Colin.

"You would have heard about it if I had." Colin answered, not meeting his eye. "I haven't found the right moment." He said.

"That's alright, Colin. Keep it as an ace up your sleeve if you want to." Tim said kindly. He knew Colin was unsure and self-conscious of his 'special skill'.

"I know." Colin said, breathing a little sigh.

"Hey," Tim said, catching his attention. "Why don't we go see a movie at the weekend? There's that new action film that looks pretty good." He suggested, smiling at the way Colin brightened.

"That sounds great." He agreed.


	6. Out of the Frying pan

"Let me guess." Stray said, crossing his arms over his chest irritably. "You've been tracking this case for a few years now and you were close to cracking it when a more urgent issue came to light and the disappearances stopped. Well, reduced. But now more and more kids are disappearing and you've decided to take the case back up which has led you to this building." He said.

"For the most part." Robin grudgingly admitted.

"So what part did I get wrong?" Stray asked, slight amusement in his posture. Robin didn't answer him. Instead he busied himself with detaching a vent hatch to slip into the building.

"Go home, Stray. Leave this to me." Robin said, gently placing the hatch on the floor and looking over his shoulder at Stray.

"Can't, shan't, won't; now move over." Stray said, walking over to the vent.

"No. I have more experience _and_ training. You'll just get in my way." Robin snapped.

"I've been trying to find out who killed those kids for just as long as you. I'm coming too." Stray hissed, dropping through the vent almost silently. "_Now hurry up_." He whispered, his voice echoing off the metal sides of the vent. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and dropped down the vent as well.

"Shh," Stray stepped along a walkway, crouching down and watching the floor below them. "_Down there_." He mouthed at Robin.

"What the hell..." Robin muttered, crouching alongside Stray, watching two small figures in an arena-like set up.

"It's the kids that were taken. They're...fighting each other." Stray said quietly.

"That's barbaric. That's.." Robin trailed off, looking caught between vomiting and punching the wall as a child below them stuck a jagged knife into the stomach of the other.

"It's looks like a colosseum. Winner keeps their life; at least until the next match." Stray hissed.

"Zsasz. Has to be." Robin muttered to himself.

"Makes sense." Stray agreed.

A cold blunt object was pressed to the back of Robin's head. He glanced to the side and saw Stray tense up beside him.

"Now who do we have here?" A mocking voice asked.

"Well here's Robin, and it looks like he's with Catwoman's kid." A second voice replied.

"That gives me an idea." The first man mused. "Go tell Zsasz we've got the fight of the year up here."

The third man ran down the walkway out of sight.

"Move." He ordered, pressing the barrel of the gun further against Robin's head.

They were marched down the walkway quickly, occasionally being pushed sharply or the gun being pressed between their shoulder blades to make them walk faster.

"Don't be scared." Stray whispered mostly to himself.

"I'm not." Robin said, watching the man behind him scornfully.

"Shut up and move it." The second man said, pushing Robin's shoulder again.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm." Robin snapped.

"Yeah, go on smartass." The man sneered.

Robin made to beat the man when they were pushed into the arena. A roar from the crowd drew their attention to the stands. It sickened them both to see the look of excitement and joy on their faces as they made bets and cheered at the thought of the two of them fighting each other for their lives.

"Now, the rules are simple," A tall man said, walking towards them. "The winner of this match moves on to the final round. The winner of that round gains their freedom. But the final round is fought against me." He had a small knife in his hand which hung leisurely at his side.

Stray's eyes flickered to Robin and he took a step back.

"I forfeit the round." He declared, holding his hands level with his head.

"Forfeit the round and you forfeit your life." One of the henchmen said, walking into the light opposite them. He was pointing a gun at Stray's chest. Stray didn't move.

The gun went off.

A small hole ripped through the material covering Stray's chest.

A thin trickle of blood dripped down from the wound.

Stray met Robin's eye. He took a last shaky breath.

He began to fall, hitting the ground heavily.

Robin was deathly silent for a few second, looking at Stray's body.

"You're dead, you sick bastard!" Robin shouted, turning back to Zsasz. He reached over and took a katana off a weapons rack, gripping it in his gloved hands sturdily.

"Shut up and fight, corpse."


	7. And Into The Fire

Ragged breathing.

Pain in the chest.

Slight dampness on the surrounding skin.

Shit.

He'd been shot.

Stray slowly opened his eyes a sliver, looking around. He had a crack in his goggles that hampered his vision, but as far as he could tell he was still in the 'colosseum'. He'd been dragged over to the side, out of the spotlights, which was working to his advantage as he assessed his situation.

He heard two people fighting and lifted his head as best he could.

His heart stopped in his chest when he saw Zsasz kneeling on Robin's back, holding his knife to his throat.

'_Come on, Colin. Play your wild card. Focus of your foot. Activate the venom._' Stray thought, sitting up with a lot more effort than it should have taken. The wound in his chest screamed and he grasped it with his free hand, hoping the pressure would quell the pain.

His clawed gloves dug in to the wound, scooping out the (thankfully intact) bullet, but he bit down any sound. He dropped the bullet on the ground, ignoring the feeling of blood on his gloves.

The venom started to work and he felt his muscles begin to bulk out.

The band of his goggles grew tighter and Stray ripped them off along with his cat ears, dropping them carelessly on the floor. He slipped his gloves off as well, not wanting them to get ruined.

"Leave him alone!" Stray shouted, leaning against the wall with one hand. The crowd above booed loudly and began to throw bottles at him.

Zsasz turned around at looked at him, a twisted grin on his face. He pulled the knife away from Robin's throat and stood up, letting go of his hair.

"A bonus match. I love it." Zsasz said, watching towards Stray. "A small diversion before the main kill."

Robin began to stir, lifting himself off the ground slightly. Stray's elasticated costume was starting to tear up to the knee.

"_Stray?_" He muttered, turning his head to look at him. "RUN! Stupid kid..." Robin practically ordered. He had cuts and tears all over his costume, blood gently weeping from the wounds. His eyes focused on Stray's face, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, run, little pig. Run and cry. Make it fun for me." Zsasz said, adjusting his grip on his knife. Stray didn't move, letting the venom activate further. "I said RUN!" Zsasz shouted, slashing at Stray. He lifted his arm to bring the knife down on.

"No." Stray said, gripping the man's arm and stopping the knife point a few centimetres from his face. He could feel the venom change his face and empower his muscles.

"What the hell are you?!" Zsasz demanded, looking panicked for the first time.

"Surprise." Stray said, growing taller and broader.

"Let go!" Zsasz hollered.

"Not a chance." Stray replied. Zsasz let out a cry of pain as Stray tightened his grip on his wrist. "Having fun now?" He asked, a grimace on his face. "Me? I'm having a blast." He placed his other hand on Zsasz's head and dashed it against the ground.

The crowd in the stands started to run, drawing Stray's attention.

"Stick around, the party's just getting started." Stray called up, charging into one of the support structures. Members of the audience fell over the rails as he rammed into more of the supports.

He started knocking out the men, making sure they couldn't leave before they were charged. One of them pulled a gun out and shot him in the arm.

Stray looked over at him before slamming his fist into his jaw.

"C'mon! Rush him!" A voice behind him shouted. He turned in time to see Robin kick one of the men in the jaw, katana in hand. He'd ditched his cape and hood.

"Thanks." Stray said. Robin looked over at him.

"Pleasur- HEY!" He exclaimed, seeing Stray's fist coming towards him. He ducked, watching Stray's fist collide with another man's face who had managed to sneak up behind him. "Oh..."

Stray grasped his hand to stop him slipped, quickly pulling him upright.

"Why didn't you tell me you were..." Robin asked.

"What? _This_?" Stray asked. "Tried. Couldn't find the right time."

"So find it." Robin replied. "A heads up would have been helpful."


	8. As The Flames Die, Know There Is Warmth

"There. You're welcome." Robin muttered, looking over his shoulder at Stray.

"What do you mean?" Stray asked, gripping the stab wounds on his shoulder.

"I spared the animal as you insisted. Zsasz himself may believe he's dead, but I pulled my stroke at the last second, just short of severing his spine." Robin admitted. His jaw was set, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Then Robin's reputation means something to you after all." Stray said.

"We should leave. The police are going to be here soon." Robin said, not reacting to that statement.

"Same way we came in?" Stray asked.

"You wouldn't fit in your current state." Robin said.

"I'll fit through the vents. Just give me a minute." Stray said, walking back over to the wall. He let the venom in his system die down and felt his body shrink back down to normal size.

He turned his back to Robin until he could slip his goggles back over his eyes. The crack still distorted his vision but he could handle it.

Stray walked back to Robin, pulling his gloves over his hands and placing the feline ears back on his head, securing them in place.

"You took out the stands." Robin said, looking through his belt for something.

"It was the only way to stop the crowd from leaving." Stray said. Robin pulled out a grapple and adjusted it.

"We still need to get up to the walkway." Robin said, shooting the grappled. He gave it a small tug to check it was secure and looked over at Stray. "Hold onto me."

Hesitantly, Stray walked over to him. Robin rolled his eyes and hooked his arm around Stray's waist, holding onto him tightly. Stray slid his arms around Robin's neck.

Robin clicked a button and the two of them shot up, landing on the walkway.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, noting the way Stray had held him tighter before they landed.

"Fine. Let's just get up onto the roof." Stray replied, letting go after a few seconds too long.

Robin nodded and the two of them crawled through the vents, emerging onto the roof.

"Well, tonight's been fun but..." Stray began, starting to walk away. Robin grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away. Stray sighed and turned back around, keeping his distance. "Don't tell me we're doing this again."

Robin pulled Stray closer, holding him close and kissing him. Stray sank against Robin, kissing back lovingly.

Robin relaxed his arms, pressing a hand against Stray's chest. He felt the tear in the fabric with his finger tips.

"I'm okay. Honestly." Stray mumbled, breaking away. He rested his forehead on Robin's, closing his eyes.

"I just didn't want to lose you Colin." Robin whispered. A faint smile curled Colin's lips.

"Took you long enough." He said, opening his eyes and looking at Robin. "Dami,"

"Tt." Damian said, pulling his mask off and tucking it into a belt compartment.

"I'm guessing you don't want to see me any more." Colin said, looking away. "Especially with the whole venom thing."

"Venom?" Damian repeated, turning Colin's head gently to look him in the eye. "Colin, what happened? Who did that to you?"

"Scarecrow. Just before Selina adopted me." Colin said. "Do you want to break up now that you know?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Damian slowly reached up and slipped the goggles off Colin's head, looking him directly in the eye.

"You're still Colin Wilkes to me. Just Colin Wilkes." Damian said. "The same Colin Wilkes that I fell for and that can't change. I don't want it to."

"But you still disapprove of the stealing." Colin added.

"Well, yes," Damian said, drawing a laugh out of Colin.

"Okay, maybe I'll work on that." Colin mused. "_Or maybe I'll just keep it a secret._" He whispered in Damian's ear.

"Tt," Damian smiled slightly. He pulled Colin in for another kiss and let his mind go blank.

All there was on that rooftop, was him and Colin and their mingling body heat.


End file.
